


Play Time

by acearoawkward



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fic Contest, Playtime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 20:24:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3424388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acearoawkward/pseuds/acearoawkward
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat finds an odd toy behind his desk, planted by Sollux. Annoyed, he throws it to the ground, and attracts some... unwanted attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Play Time

**Author's Note:**

> This is a crack fic created from a fanfic generator I made for a friend. We're having a fanfiction contest so please if this idea sucks, it's all I could do with the prompt I had to work with. I hope you like it but if you don't... it is a little ridiculous. XD
> 
> My fic partner is Severely_Cracked! If you're interested in following our competition (which will update every Sunday!) feel free to give her a subscribe. You never know what crap we'll have to write next.

“WHAT THE HELL IS THIS DOING AT MY DESK?” Karkat demanded, angrily, upon seeing the small toy mouse. “WHAT STUPID GRUBFUCKING FUCK PUT THIS HERE?” He flung it over his shoulder and it hit the ground with a squeak.

“... hehe...” Sollux chuckled. “hehe ... that wa2 the wrong thiing two do...”

“WHAT. WHY.” Karkat questioned, surprised.

He saw a flash out of the corner of his eye and he whirled to face it. There was nothing there... but he could sense something... A flash out of the other corner of his eye. He whirled just as Nepeta burst out, hauling ass across the open space. She tackled the toy aggressively, rolling over onto her back, gnawing and kicking violently at the toy, before yelling, “ :33 < you're mine now!” The toy squeaked aggressively as Nepeta tore at it.

“WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?” Karkat yelled. “STOP THAT. STOP THAT NOW.”

Nepeta looked up at him with the crazy eyes, the mouse still in her teeth. She gnawed at it before taking off, leaving the mouse on the floor. Karkat snatched it up, angrily.

“kk ii'd leave iit.” Sollux spoke up.

“NO FUCK THAT. I'M PUTTING THIS SOMEWHERE SHE'LL NEVER GET IT.” Karkat yelled, clutching the toy mouse, making it squeak. He could feel Nepeta's watchful eyes on his back and he scowled.

“whatever you 2ay,” Sollux responded.

Karkat shuffled off to hide the accursed squeak toy somewhere Nepeta would never find it. He tucked it on top of a high shelf in the main room, and surrounded it with some of Gamzee's horns, nodding to himself. They'd never find it here. It was perfectly safe.

Karkat walked back to the room he was in, and he spotted one of Nepeta's drawings in permanent marker across the wall. It was a mouse on a pike, and a cat celebrating its victory. Karkat angrily scrubbed as much of the drawing off as he could, still angry about it.

A few hours later, everyone was hanging out in the main room. Karkat was lying on the floor, trolling the beta kids on his computer, bored. He was so focused that he didn't notice Gamzee sliding a chair over to the shelf, and climbing up on it. He glanced up when he heard a crack, and a rain of honks emerged from the sky, along with one tiny half-squeak. Karkat turned to face the half-squeak with dread, knowing that-

“OOF!” Karkat blurted as he felt someone climbing violently over him, and Nepeta was running full speed across the room. Gamzee took off running as Nepeta flung herself to the ground, violently tearing and kicking and gnawing on the tiny toy mouse.

“WHAT THE SHIT FUCK?” Karkat screamed, jumping to his feet. He glared at Nepeta who challenged him with her eyes, gnawing violently on the toy mouse, which continued to squeak loudly. He ran over to it and grabbed it by the tail, yanking it out of her mouth.

Nepeta batted at it before taking off running out of the room, disappearing down the hallway. “:33 < i'll get you next time,” she called, playfully, peering around the corner.

Karkat rolled his eyes aggressively. “I'LL JUST HAVE TO FIND A NEW PLACE FOR IT.” he yelled after her, carrying it off. This time, he put it in a pile of Equius' towels, assuming it would be a while before he got to the bottom of all those towels. Wiping his hands off, he went back into the main room, only to spot Sollux leaning against the wall.

“kk why don't you ju2t giive up?” Sollux questioned. “2he'2 not goiing two let thii2 go.”

“FUCK NO!” Karkat screamed. “FUCK THAT. THIS GAME SHE'S PLAYING IS SHITTY. I WON'T LOSE.”

Sollux smiled, tightly. “2uiit your2elf...”

Karkat stormed off. It was less than a day later when Karkat heard violent crashing and mayhem from Equius's room. Nepeta took off running through the building, her toy mouse clamped in her teeth, running on all four legs. Karkat threw himself in front of her and Nepeta screeched to a stop, staring at him.

Karkat narrowed his eyes. “GIVE IT TO ME.”

“:33 < karkitty come and get it!” Nepeta answered, mischievously.

Karkat lunged at her, and Nepeta scrambled left, and Karkat hit the floor. Nepeta took off running and Karkat started chasing her. He chased her across the whole building, and finally he screeched to a stop, throwing his hands up. “THAT'S IT! I FUCKING GIVE UP! FUCK THIS.” He walked over to the wall, sitting down in a tantrum, crossing his arms and legs. “YOU WANT THE MOUSE? TAKE IT!”

There was a long silence as Nepeta stared at him, the mouse in her mouth. She waited a few beats, waiting for Karkat to change his mind. She walked over towards him, setting the toy mouse on the floor in front of him.

“WHAT? WHAT IS IT? DID I TAKE THE FUN OUT OF YOUR LITTLE GAME?” Karkat yelled, angrily. “NOT DONE SCREWING WITH-”

Nepeta yawned, lazily, crawling over to Karkat and resting her head in his lap, sleepily.

“WHAT. WHAT ARE YOU DOING?”

Nepeta wiggled a bit, closing her eyes and falling asleep a few minutes later.

“ARE YOU SERIOUS?”

“:33 < shhh pawse your yelling karkitty... i'm sl33py.” Nepeta answered.

“THIS IS RIDICULOUS.”

Sollux chuckled from the other end of the hallway and Karkat gave him a violent glare. He attempted to get up but Nepeta dug her claws into his leg.

“OW! WHAT-” Karkat yelled.

“:33 < don't move i'm going to take a catnap,”

Karkat glared angrily at Sollux, challenging him to say something. Sollux just smirked and replied, “told you two giive up.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Link to my tumblr here! Come tell me how shitty my work is or whatever. :)](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/acearoawkward)


End file.
